


[VID] Less Ordinary

by colls



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: Live a life less ordinary with me





	[VID] Less Ordinary

Life Less Ordinary by Carbon Leaf  
Star Trek 2009  
Kirk/McCoy fanvid no infringement intended, no ownership implied, etc.  
Originally posted 07/03/2009, updating links and archiving.  
_(Warnings: made with cam footage because I was so excited! *cough* - but one of my best reviewed vids, also b/c of excitement I suspect - LOL)_

[DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/4570.html) | [tumblr]()

[Vimeo link](https://vimeo.com/257295146) (password: trek)


End file.
